Grave error
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque había cometido un grave error al pensar que Sasuke era tal y como su mente le decía. Un grave error pero con un hermoso resultado, Sarada. NaruSaku One-Shot.


**¡Buon giorno, mis amados cupcakes! **¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien. Yo, feliz. Les traigo un lindo One-Shot que me vino a la mente mientras bañaba a mi bebé.

No sé, Sarada (_La hija de Sasuke y Sakura)_ me recuerda mucho a la mía propia y bueno, de ahí surgió este escrito. Espero que lo disfruten.

Lo escribo, en verdad, a petición de **TemariAckerman06** quien, además de dejarme un hermoso review en mi Drable: **Ella no eres tú**, me pidió algo similar pero con Sakura. Decidí hacerle caso pero, en este caso, lo hice un poco menos deprimente que con aquél drable. Espero lo disfrutes, bonita.

¡Dicho todo, a las formalidades!

**Summary**: Porque había cometido un grave error al pensar que Sasuke era tal y como su mente le decía. Un grave error pero con un hermoso resultado, Sarada.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes &amp; lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Dedicatoria**: A la linda **Temari**, quien me pidió este fic. ¡Muchas gracias y espero que sea de tu agrado!

También a **mi bebé**, que me inspiró para escribir ésto. Ella es, como para Sakura lo es Sarada, mi ángel salvador.

¡Sin más preámbulo, al fic!

* * *

**Grave error.**

**By:** _Belencitah._

Era un bonito día en la aldea de Konoha. El sol brillaba y un cálido viento movía las copas de los árboles, un buen verano, sin dudas.

Luego de haber reconstruido el pueblo –que, de hecho, había quedado más bonito que antes-, y luego de haber reconstruido poco a poco sus vidas, las cosas en La Hoja parecían ir viento en popa.

La chica de cabellos rosados se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algo delicioso para cuando su esposo volviera a casa de quién sabe qué lugar. Su mirada se notaba perdida mientras revolvía lentamente el arroz, intentado cocerlo.

Y es que su vida no era lo que en verdad había imaginado en su juventud. Su sueño de ser la mejor médico Ninja se había visto frustrado por, ni más ni menos, que Sasuke. Porque él deseaba una esposa, una ama de casa y ella, tontamente, no había podido negarse a eso. En ese entonces sólo pensaba en lo feliz que sería al lado del Uchiha. Grave error.

No podía decir que era infeliz, no en verdad, tenía una hija maravillosa y un esposo que, si bien jamás estaba, cuando lo hacía era bueno con ella aunque, claro, mientras hiciera las tareas domésticas.

Pero tampoco podía decir que su vida era la que deseaba, claro que no, Sasuke no era quien creyó ingenuamente.

—¡Mamá! —entró gritando y corriendo una pequeña morena. En su mano llevaba un papel celeste y algo arrugado.

Sakura se giró, ignorando la olla de arroz y, sonriéndole con ternura y achicando un poco sus ojos, se agachó a la altura de la pequeña.

—¿Qué sucede, Sarada? —le preguntó la flamante mamá a su hija, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

—¡Mira, es el festival del amor en Konoha y yo podré actuar en él! —gritó entusiasmada y dando pequeños brincos en su lugar, increíblemente feliz. Y es que a sus seis años, sería el primer festival de la aldea en el que ella podría participar, debía estar perfecta y con el mejor disfraz, por eso había acudido a su sabia madre.

—¡Cariño! —contestó Sakura muy feliz mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hija, muy orgullosa de su crecimiento. Luego, lentamente, se separó y, aún agachada a su altura y observando el papel, comentó— ¿Y qué es esa nota?

—¡Oh! Aquí dice que debo disfrazarme de algo que tenga que ver con el amor —contestó Sarada, ya más calmada, mientras observaba la nota en su mano y la leía con exacta precisión para ser tan joven.

—¿Ya has pensado en algo? —le preguntó su madre mientras se frotaba el labio superior con el dedo índice, pensativa, recordando.

El día del amor se había hecho vigente luego de la Cuarta guerra Ninja. Era un festival dedicado a los niños en donde, primero, se narraban los acontecimientos de la batalla y, luego, comenzaba el desfile del amor. Niños y jóvenes disfrazados de algo relacionado a aquél hermoso sentimiento, que les recordara a todos que el amor puede con cualquier cosa. Era puro simbolismo pero muy bonito. Servía para recordar la guerra y a sus caídos, pero de una manera menos deprimente y más abierta a los jóvenes.

—En verdad no he pensado en nada —susurró la niña bajando la cabeza— Yo no sé nada del amor aún, por eso quería tu ayuda, mami.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a pensar, cielo? —preguntó la Haruno, levantando la barbilla de su hija con la mano izquierda.

—¡Sí! Es decir… —y, meditando sus palabras, la niña, con una sonrisa, continuó— ¿En qué piensas cuando te hablan del amor, mami?

Sakura dejó de sonreír de pronto y sin quererlo. ¿En qué pensaba? Pues en Sasuke… ¿O no?

Con esa simple pregunta inocente, la cabeza de la joven comenzó a girar y girar sin detenerse. Se levantó del piso y se quedó parada frente a la niña, quien la miraba extrañada.

¿En qué pensaba? Pues, por más pena que le diese admitirlo, en Naruto. Porque la idea del amor no podía mezclarse con Sasuke, pero sí con Uzumaki.

Aquél rubio tonto que había sido su mejor amigo y su cómplice. Porque habían creado una vida juntos, habían unido sus fuerzas para intentar salvar a, quien ahora era su esposo, de su propia oscuridad.

Habían vivido cosas horribles, cosas que Sakura no le desearía a nadie, pero juntos. Lo habían hecho como equipo, como amigos. Porque, de no ser por Naruto, ella no estaría allí, nadie, de hecho, estaría allí. Naruto había salvado a todos pero, más profundamente, la había salvado a ella.

Porque le dio fuerzas para continuar contra Ino en los exámenes, cuando apenas tenían doce años. Le había dado fuerza para convertirse en médico, le había dado fuerza para continuar su vida sin el Uchiha.

Simple y llanamente, Naruto le había regalado las ganas de vivir, le había regalado la sonrisa que hoy llevaba y, más importante, le había regalado su corazón. Uno que Sakura, tontamente, no había podido aceptar, creyendo que amaba a Sasuke. Grave error.

Porque de haber abierto los ojos antes, de haber dejado de ser tan estúpida, se habría dado cuenta de la realidad. El Sasuke que ella idealizó no existía, no era más que una imagen distorsionada del verdadero Uchiha, un hombre que, simplemente, no había nacido para amar.

De haber abierto los ojos antes, habría aceptado el amor de Naruto, habría aceptado su corazón y lo habría cuidado como nadie.

Todo su mundo podría haber cambiado. Ella podría ser más que una madre, más que una ama de casa. Podría ser alguien importante, alguien imprescindible. Porque Sakura estaba segura de que, a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto jamás le hubiese pedido que lo dejara todo por él. El amor no se trataba de cambiar al otro, sino de querer al otro sin importar qué. Eso era el amor para Sakura y aquello sólo lo había encontrado con Naruto.

Pero ya era tarde y pensar en eso no le hacía ningún bien. Ella era una Uchiha ahora y Naruto estaba casado con Hinata. Todos parecían felices sin estarlo realmente.

—¿Ma- Mami? —preguntó la niña, algo asustada, jalando a su madre del kimono rosado que la cubría.

Sakura reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que, para variar, se había perdido en sí misma y su pequeña niña se había asustado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en Naruto? No lo sabía, lo cierto era que se sentía tontamente culpable.

—¡Amor, lo siento! —respondió por fin la mamá, mientras volvía a agacharse a la altura de su hija— Me distraje pensando en un hermoso disfraz para mi preciosa niña.

—¿¡De verdad!? —gritó la niña completamente entusiasmada, dejando de lado su miedo anterior— ¿En qué pensaste, mami?

¿En qué pensó? En Naruto, pero no le diría eso a su pequeña niña. Sus vidas seguirían como hasta el momento, así eran felices… No todos, es verdad, pero sí la mayoría y, por sobre todo, su hija.

—Oh, pues… Yo pensé… —indagó Sakura, parándose nuevamente y de un saltito, intentando inventar una idea lo más rápido posible. Al ver a la niña algo confusa, la chica soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente— ¡De zorro!

¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios había dicho? ¿Por qué de zorro? Sakura se sintió estúpida por quinceava vez en el día. Observó a la niña con las cejas alzadas, implorando que no cuestionase nada. Obviamente, la niña, como buena Uchiha, debía cuestionar, haciendo bufar a su madre.

—¿Por qué un zorro?

La rosada intentó conectar neuronas por primera vez en el día, tarea difícil cuando no se tenía energía para nada. Le tocó la mejilla a su hija con sumo amor y la niña esperó respuesta.

—Pues… Porque… Porque los zorros son muy amorosos —listo, había dicho lo primero que su cerebro había pensado. Tampoco es como si una niña de seis años supiera mucho de los animales salvajes.

Sarada la miró confundida, ¿en verdad eran amorosos? ¿Eran los animales del amor o algo así? Lo cierto es que la jovencita jamás había oído algo semejante de aquellos animales. Ella había pensado más bien en disfrazarse de oso tierno o un ramo de flores, como su tía Ino le había sugerido.

Al notar la mirada interrogante de la niña, Sakura decidió cortar el tema por lo sano.

—Tal vez podrías disfrazarte de corazón, ¿qué dices? ¡Puedes traer la tela y los hilos! —incentivó Sakura, deseando que la niña no se preguntara por su actuar extraño.

—¡Sí! —gritó con suma felicidad mientras corría por el pasillo de su hogar en busca de la caja que contenía los artículos de cocer.

Y Sakura la esperó allí, en la cocina, estática. Pensando una y otra vez en qué tan diferente hubiera sido su vida de haber tomado la decisión correcta cuando era una jovencita. De haber olvidado su fanatismo y haber escuchado a su corazón.

Y es que sí, su vida habría sido muy diferente, sería una médico de calidad, hubiera aportado más a su comunidad y hubiera vivido con Naruto, con su verdadero amor… Pero todo, que valía muchísimo, no se comparaba con tener a esa pequeña revoltosa recorriendo la casa al grito de: ¡Seré un corazón!

Quizá no tuviera al hombre que amaba a su lado, pero tenía a un pequeño ángel para sacarla a flote.

—¿Mami? —susurró la niña detrás de la muchacha. Sakura se dio vuelta y vio a la pequeña, caja en mano, observándola fijamente, interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede, Sarada? —preguntó la madre, mientras tomaba la caja de costura de las manos de la niña.

—Creo que se está quemando algo… —contestó la niña, olfateando el aire, y volteándose para volver a correr por la casa en busca de tela roja, desapareció nuevamente por el pasillo.

Sakura, por su parte, observó la cocina, para ver cómo la olla esparcía agua hervida por toda la mesada y parte del piso.

—¡Oh, el arroz! —gritó ésta, en respuesta, mientras revoleaba el costurero por algún lado y rogaba a los dioses que su casa no se incendiara.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Gustó? Espero que sí, lo hice con mucho amor tanto para Temari como para todos en general.

Los adoro y, por favor, no creen polémica en los reviews (_si los hay_) como lo hicieron con "**Ella no eres tú**". Es un simple fic, no afecta el canon, por favor.

¡Los amo!

_**Bel**_~


End file.
